


An Unusual Family

by CrazyBunny90



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunny90/pseuds/CrazyBunny90
Summary: Russel and Murdoc are roommates who lead mostly normal lives, after a random FedEx crate shows up at the door the normal life they lived is completely thrown out the window.Honestly a working title and summary. I also haven't written in a long time so prepare for bad grammar and typos!
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun so I can't promise consistent uploads and 10/10 writing but I'm definitely trying.

It was a beautiful night outside, the sky is clear and the moon is full shining brightly throughout the night sky. Sadly Russel couldn’t say it was quiet or peaceful since the upstairs neighbors had been fucking all night every moan and cry could be heard through the walls. All Russel could do was lay in bed and question why he and his roommate chose this shitty apartment complex. Contemplating his life choices did help him drift off to sleep a lot better, sadly that didn’t last long before he could successfully doze off his phone vibrated on his nightstand. “Who the hell would be texting me at 3 in the morning?” With a huff, Russel rolled to his side and propped himself up with his left elbow checking his notifications. “It’s time for you to fulfill your favor.” A number he’s never seen before and what’s this about a ‘favor?” Did Murdoc get caught up with some thugs again and somehow got him dragged into his mess?.  
It’s better to just go to sleep and ask in the morning trying to wake Murdoc now wouldn’t be easy. Hopefully, it was just a wrong number and Murdoc wasn’t involved in something he couldn’t get out of. 

8 am and Russel’s alarm clock is buzzing loudly and vibrating aggressively on the nightstand, with one swift movement he slaps the snooze button. Rising from his bed the first thing on his mind was to ask Murdoc about the text he got last night, surely his lazy ass would be up by now right? The smells of bacon answered his question.  
Throwing on a housecoat and “well-loved” house shoes and made his way to the kitchen to be greeted by his roommate sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes and some slices of bacon on his plate. “Good morning ol chum… did ya sleep well?” concern written on his face, Russel figured the bags under his eyes must have been very obvious seeing how he didn’t get a full nights sleep. “Oh yeah differently slept like a baby” he scoffed, Murdoc smirked with his mouth full of pancake “Guessing Luka and Jess were going at it again? Very vocal couple ey.” Russel just groaned in response, taking a seat across from Murdoc. His attention is fully taken by the TV to see what the weather would be for the week to plan if they’ll be driving the food truck out, in the corner of his eye he saw a green hand slide a plate of food toward him slowly “breakfast?” Russel gave a soft smile at the gesture “thanks Muds''.

“You look like you got something on your mind. you okay?” He seemed uncharacteristically nice this morning, Maybe he did get himself into trouble and knew about the message he got last night. “Uh. yeah, I got a message last night from a random number, saying something about a ‘favor’ thought maybe you had something to do with it.” Murdoc looked him straight in his face “ No I don’t.” sounding very offended he was being accused of doing something. Looked like he was being honest this time; no point to push any further. “I believe you. Sorry if it looked like I was accusing you of something just seems odd that’s all.” Murdoc excused himself from the table “yeah. Whatever” returning to his usual attitude, grabbing a beer from the fridge before leaving the kitchen.

Russel slumped in his chair with a sigh kicking himself mentally “could have asked that a lot differently.” he should have given him more credit. He wasn't the same Murdoc that he met 8 years ago. he had left the life of gangs and crime a long time ago, enjoying the simple life though missing the excitement of the unexpected. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad attempt at writing

Murdoc was not quite sure how to react, no matter how small it was, he felt wounded from Russels’ accusation.

The feelings Murdoc had for Russel made it hurt more than usual. today, he wanted to tell Russel about his feelings, but how could he do it?  
Russel didn't seem to have as much faith in him as he assumed he had.

Trudging down the sidewalk to try and sort out his emotions.  
He might've been looking at where he was walking, but he still didn't realize where he was. In his thoughts, too distracted.

He wound up bumping into somebody.

"ah! s-sorry"

immediately looking at his feet so that he doesn't know who he is stumbling into.

"It's fine Mudzy!"

Huh? Mudzy? He was greeted with a ridiculous grin as he glanced.

"oh! Ruth!"

"thrilled to see me!"

Palms on her hips, oozing the most optimism anyone might have.

"better to walk into an acquaintance than that of a stranger aye?"

Giving her a gentle nudge.

"You tend to avoid walking into strangers, you okay?" 

Ruth was fairly tall or maybe Murdoc was very short, she had to slightly bend down to have eye contact.

"many normal people do that Ruth."

“Ah, so now you're normal?”'

Murdoc gave an agitated grunt. 

"Why would you fucking care?"

She wasn't trying to pry, he didn't want people in his business. 

"we're mates Murdoc I worry regardless if you don't like me too."

Mates?... Mates?

He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a while, not since leaving his gang, Russel may still call him that now and again, but this was new.

This would now be a legitimate excuse not to damage the bridge that had already been built.

'Do... do you? Not pulling my leg or anything, yeah?'   
Ruth quickly shifted the usually soft and kind face to a serious expression. 

"YES! I do you GOOF, of course. We've known one another for 4 years already. "

Huh? GOOF?

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

Face red of humiliation.

" WELL MAYBE DON'T BE LIKE THAT THEN, I'M TRYING TO BE HELPFUL"

She screamed back, crossing her arms.  
Pedestrians moved passed in confusion, while parents told their kids not to watch.

Ruth snatched Murdoc by his wrist and proceeded to pull him across the street.

"let’s go over to the pub and get a beer! then we will chat about your PROBLEMS!~"

Murdoc was attempting to loosen her grasp.

"I HAVE TO GO TO WORK RUTH"

" as if you give a shit if you miss"

She's right, he doesn't care if he misses work. It just wasn't ideal for him to speak of his conflicts whilst at the pub.

He couldn't help but smile; usually, people avoid talking about his emotions or just didn't give a damn.   
The determination Ruth had to hear him out, made him feel like he mattered.

They decided to sit by a chair and stare out the window if the convo got too uncomfortable.

He poured out his heart and talked about his former gang, his feelings for Russel, and earlier this morning.

Not once did Ruth's interest waiver.

The conversation was drawing to a conclusion.  
"But I do realize that he’s somebody I would like to build a life with..."  
He picked at fries he had ordered, then gazed at them forlornly.

"man Mudzy that's a lot"

"hmm" taking a swig of his drink.

Murdoc had felt his hand easily absorbed by Ruth's.

"I think you should tell Russel how you genuinely feel"

"but...I- how do I?" 

'I can’t tell you how to do what you think is right"

"so helpful." he joked. 

"Hey now, I’m a veterinarian, not a therapist or a life coach."

Both of them openly laughed, downing the last of their drinks.

They left the pub after a several more hours of chatting, they were asked to leave because they were so loud.

"okay mudzy it's time I fly home, possibly maybe you cram in a few hours of work so you don't have a poor payday."

"Ruth, we spent most of the day in that pub."

Whenever it came to alcohol, he figured he was terrible, but she took it to another level.

She began swaying down the street, and because she was nearly intoxicated, Murdoc wanted to follow her home.

It took her a solid hour to actually get to her flat, continuously stopping to look at odd things or speaking to strangers.

They finally made it to her doorstep, she pulled Murdoc close before she headed inside.

".....dont forg- forget to tell brussel you love him"

And she just slipped through her entrance.

He couldn't help but giggle at "Brussel"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another sad attempt at writing

Talking to Russel about how he felt was important; it wouldn't be easy for him too. Regardless of how long he knew Russel. The rejection was the last thing he wanted, he couldn’t continue to stall. Hitting his head on the door, frustrated, sighing, "Shit. Should I wait?” grumbling.   
“What are you waitin' for mudz?”

It was Russel standing in the hall entrance.  
"Don't scare me like that, motherfucker." He sounds more angry than scared.   
"Heh. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.”

"Like you couldn't help but accuse me of some random bullshit this morning' 

"...."  
He didn’t mean to give such a backhanded response.  
The last thing he needs to do was be an asshole, especially after banging his head on the door for fear of rejection. 

"Sorry, Russ. I didn't mean to snap, I have a lot on my mind.”

"It’s fine Muds, I owe you an apology anyway, I shouldn't have accused you of random things. I know you're working hard at being better.”

“Y-yeah?”

They were silent for a moment. Not knowing what the other would say. It didn't last long because the sound of a growling belly killed the silence.  
It was hard to tell that Murdoc was red with embarrassment, oh how to change the mood. 

When Russell looked at him, he tried not to laugh. Knowing Murdoc still liked to play the hard type.

“Dinner?” gesturing to the kitchen 

Murdoc gave a small nod in response, making his way to the dining area with Russel trailing behind.

“Well, I was going to make you some smoked rib, decided on a nice beef stew instead since it was raining all day.”

“I'd like that very much, Russ.”

Dinner went well and they both didn’t pry on any touchy subjects; mostly sharing jokes and how their day went. 

Russel rose from his chair and headed to the oven. 

“ how about some dessert? I made brownies, it’s supposed to be topped with ice cream but we don’t have any.” 

Leaning against the counter 

This was a good chance for him to have some alone time   
“ I could go get some from the corner store... if you want” 

Avoiding eye contact with Russel 

“OH... Uh, Y-you don’t have to mudz, brownies are brownies still.”

God, why were they being so awkward with each other all of a sudden?

It’s fine Russ I need to get a new pack of cigs anyway so it won’t be any trouble” 

He made a stride to the coat rack 

“Plus the fresh air would be nice”

“Haven’t you been outside all day”

Russel asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Not to mention it’s freezing out there”

“I-I mean sure but nothing like having your ass froze to get your blood streaming right”

Russel did not bother to argue. 

"Whatever you say man just don't freeze to death out there" 

Fully ignoring his concerns Murdoc,  
wrapped a scarf over his head to keep himself warm.

Russel handed his gloves to Murdoc, The audio of the news came on. 

volume was faint but the reporter could still be heard. 

"We ask that residents remain at home, we don't know what could be roaming in the streets." 

both listening to the broadcast.   
exchanging the same look of confusion for a second.

"you sure you want to still go"

“I’m sure it probably just some teens fuking about”

He fastened his coat Slipped on his gloves and headed to the door.

"you sure you want to still go"

"I'm sure it's probably just a bunch of teens fucking about."

He fastened his coat, Slipped on his gloves, and headed for the door.

As soon as he opened it, the bitter cold gripped his face.

"call me once you get to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Murdoc had slammed the door shut and was gone.

Sighing, Russel headed back to the kitchen to tidy up what was left of their meal.

He didn't quite make a huge mess while he cooked dinner, so it wasn't going to take long.

Looking up at the time it was 7:00 p.m.; it felt far later than that, particularly when it got dark early.

The pot and bowls were easily cleaned, leftovers boxed, and counters wiped.

When he finished cleaning, he backed away and took a moment to enjoy how tidy the kitchen was again.

It was cut short from knocking at the entrance.

shuffling toward the entrance, He glanced through the peephole  
There was no one there, except... a crate?

To ensure that it was safe to come out absolutely, he cracked open the door; especially with the news asking people to stay home, he didn’t want to take any chances.

Hopefully, Murdoc was okay.

finding how no one was in view, He opened the door all the way.  
He opened the door all the way, finding how no one was in view and tried to push the crate in.  
Not a wise move, for the most part, since he still didn't know what it was.

It was a pretty odd case. Who would have sent him this? WHY was it sent?  
For all he knows, it might be a bomb.

"I should call Murdoc," he muttered.   
Before he could take out his phone a rumbling came from the crate, he got a rush of panic when another thud came but louder this time. 

before his eyes, wood everywhere was flying.

covering himself with his arms, He separated them enough to peer through. 

Tiny fingers were wrapping around the side of the shattered crate, and then a face appeared.

Was it a child? 

"what the hell... A KID??"

Was all he could muster.

He could immediately notice a tattoo on her wrist as she emerged from the crate, wearing some sort of camouflage uniform.

as she stepped calmly towards Russel, holding out a folder and an envelope. 

"You are Russel Hobbs yes?"

She had nothing but a straight face.

'Whaaaaaa'

"here, these are for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and Murdoc meet but not in the greatest circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than my other ones.

Murdoc's face was pounding through the bitter air, his limbs numb as he headed to the corner shop. "by the time I get home I won’t even want ice-cream." he grumbled.

He was praying in the back of his mind that the heat was running in the corner shop. He should also consider purchasing several socks to layer up for the walk home.

Gunshots that could be heard from a distance, not too far, but near enough for alarm, replacing the calm of the night.

Turning around listening to what direction the bullets came,  
"fuck walking, I think ill consider getting an Uber" he rather not be engulfed in something he didn't need to be in.

He gradually saw the shop lights in the distance, speeding up the pace, as he drew closer and noticed the liquid red on the brick walls. He then found it also stained the snow with it.

When his fight-or-flight response set on, his heart raced. Should he turn back and run home or see if anyone had been wounded in the shop?

"FUCK." he shouted, realizing that if he didn't check, he would feel guilty.  
Somebody might require medical help, so it wasn't a possibility to tuck his tail between his leg and run.

Finding his resolve Murdoc sped down the rest of the sidewalk to the shop. He stepped on broken glass and food scattered on the ground, before he made it to the door a bullet went past his line of vision.

Stopping dead in his tracks he dared not move. He looked to the side to see who shot at him; it was the shop owner he was shaking from fear.

"OH! Green boy. it's you!' the shopkeeper said with relief, putting his rifle down "I could shoot you if you moved any faster! " Nervously chuckling.

"WELL GOOD THING YOU DIDN’T YOU OLD BAT!! as he screamed from the other side of the shattered window, tossing his arms in the air.

The look of remorse dropped on his face “I'm sorry I thought you were that demon... c-coming back with vengeance" expression replaced with dread, he croaked. 

Demon? 

He had not recognized the cuts on the face of the shopkeeper.   
finding his way inside gazing at the destruction that had been done, it did a decent deal of harm whatever it was.

Murdoc saw all the bullets dispersed about the shop, "you certain you didn't kill the thing?... did you contact the authorities?" inspecting how the bullets appeared disfigured.

"no if I did the corpse would be here and my windows and floor wouldn't be painted in blood." Nabbing the bullet from Murdoc's hand "however the authorities are on their way... you need to go now."

"You should go straight home, it's not safe out here," the shopkeeper took him by his shoulders.  
There's nothing but genuine concern in his tone.

Okay, I will, but if I get this ice cream for my roommate, do you mind? I don't want to go empty-handed home.

"sure take it for free."

"will do,"

There's no hesitation in accepting an offer like that.

He took the largest pint of ice cream and left the store, smiling farewell to the shopkeeper.

When he managed around the corner, he ensured to request an Uber. just in case the cops came and thought he was stealing.

Until he glanced down at his feet, he did not pay heed to the trail of blood on the pavement. He whipped his head when he heard something fall into the waste bins.

Could it have been the demon?

He decided it was best to turn the other cheek and book it down the street. He didn't want to find out.

The pool of blood caught his eye, before he could quickly walk past the alleyway, whatever it was bleeding out, but out of morbid curiosity, he went down the alley.

He didn't expect to see a child lying in a pool of blood. Was that old man shooting a kid?

His breathing was labored, and he appeared to be running a fever, leaning over rapidly to have a better look. They were riddled with wounds. Murdoc was genuinely shocked that, although he was losing blood at a rapid pace, he was still alive.

"Hey, there bud can you hear me?"   
Murdoc muttered as he tapped the child's cheek gently. A small whimper was the only response he received. 

"It's alright. You'll be alright."  
He mostly reassured himself to not panic. 

Moving his hand gently across his swollen face,  
He eventually spotted the pair of animalistic ears and tail to complement the boys' long, unnaturally blue hair. He even had an unusual black jumpsuit on.

The more he looked around, the more he knew this kid was far from normal.  
From the paw pad like palms and fur that covered his arms and legs.

"what the hell are you," he asked.

it was out of the question to carry him to the hospital, he might look human in the face, but that was about it.

Perhaps it was just really great to make up, attempting to prank people, but he ended up being shot.  
But the shopkeeper wouldn't have been so afraid of a child, and for any makeup effects, he sure wouldn't have shot him.

And no average human with plastic nails could penetrate flesh. And they looked genuine, just as his fur did.

What is he going to do? He was unwilling to leave the kid to die in the cold. Yet he didn't know how to provide medical care, and it didn't help that he didn't look like he was fully human.

While being stuck in this dilemma Ruth came to his mind.

He wrapped the boy up by yanking off his coat and held him up in bridal style, "don't worry kid I won't let you die tonight "

With the mysterious kid in tow, Murdoc made a wild dash out the alleyway.  
extremely oblivious of the eyes watching them from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave criticism and advice :0 
> 
> sorry for the short chapter I got stuck on how to change to Murdoc.


End file.
